


Zero to Sixty

by Lyndsey08



Series: Anceit - Love Isn't Always Perfect [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Arguing, Come as Lube, Consensual, Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Janus and Virgil have been dating for several months after reconnecting.  Despite their happiness, being very different facets of Thomas’ personality often sets them at odds and they argue quite often.  It’s slowly becoming a vicious cycle: they fight, they fuck and they move on from the issue.This is normal, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Anceit - Love Isn't Always Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778026
Kudos: 86





	Zero to Sixty

“Oh we’re not finished talking, darling,” Janus says, voice dripping venom as he follows Virgil up the stairs. 

“Well we sure as hell aren’t having this conversation in the living room,” Virgil growls, opening the purple door to his room and gesturing for the other to move inside. Janus rolls his eyes, looking very bored and walks into Virgil's room, Virgil following him before clicking the door shut.

“You’re such a fucking asshole sometimes, you know that?” Virgil spits out, feeling irritation well up inside his chest. He crosses his arms and looks at Janus, who is still standing near the door. 

“Yes, it’s my specialty,” Janus hisses, venom coating his words. “I’m sorry I can’t make Thomas’ life full of rainbows and sunshine every single day. I sincerely apologize that I can’t let him take the easy way out for every decision he makes. Though that would make your life a hell of a lot easier though, wouldn’t it? With nothing to worry about, he may not even need you. But you can’t sit by and let that happen, can you? No, you just have to find the ‘what if’ for every scenario. If you’d just let me do my job I could take all of your issues away for him. And poor Thomas wouldn’t have to deal with the burden of you constantly keeping him awake at night, filling his stomach with dread, planting seeds of doubt in his mind about what people think and say about him.” 

“Don’t.” Virgil says sharply. “This isn’t about me, stop trying to change the subject! It’s about Thomas and you know it! You’ve been so fucking over the top with him lately! He’s been lying and stumbling around with half truths to his friends for weeks now. He’s getting more comfortable with it, I can’t stand to watch it! You’re changing him!” Virgil is glaring up at the taller Side, anger radiating off his skin.

Janus takes a few steps forward, brown and gold eyes narrowing as they lock with steel gray ones. When he speaks again his voice is sickeningly sweet, “Oh Vee, it’s okay. I know what this is really about. You’ve had so much personal growth lately, and you don’t want Thomas or the others to think you’re the bad guy anymore, right?” Janus hisses, stepping closer to Virgil. 

Virgil grinds his teeth together, “Fuck off! I’m not the bad guy! I’m just trying to make sure Thomas doesn’t get hurt. If I don’t do my job, he could make a big mistake or do something really stupid.” His breathing is getting faster now, unsure if he was starting to feel the beginnings of panic, rage or arousal in his stomach. 

“Come on darling, someone has to be the bad guy, you know that. And you know it’s one of us, so which one is it, hmm? Which one of us is making Thomas more miserable?” Janus’ voice is slick, the taunting words sliding over Virgil’s skin and lighting him on fire. 

Virgil jerks away, trying to put some distance between their bodies. “Fuck off, J,” he hisses, seething. 

“You know, I don’t think I will, we need to finish this conversation. Stop avoiding the question, darling,” Janus murmurs, stepping back into Virgil’s space. The pet name grazes across Virgil’s skin and he feels anger welling up inside his chest, hot and suffocating.

Virgil’s back is pressed against the wall and he drops his head back to gaze up at the older Side standing in front of him. There’s anger, lust, frustration and so many other things he can’t quite name swirling around inside Virgil’s chest right now, and it leaves him aching. He loves this man so much. He could bring him to the highest peaks of happiness but he’s also the only one who can knock him down and destroy him in just a few moments, as well. 

“I’m not playing this game with you, shut up or fuck off and get out of here, I don’t need to deal with this right now,” Virgil mutters, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

Janus stares back at him, breathing hard, clearly as frustrated as the other man. “So is that it, then? Are we going to kiss and make up now or are you finished with me, Vee? Because I can’t tell which way you’re leaning right now,” Janus hisses, the words sharp. His eyes have gone hard and they stare at each other for a long moment. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole sometimes,” Virgil mutters again. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, darling”.

“Fuck you,” Virgil hisses, glaring. There’s a long moment of silence as they stare into each other’s eyes, waiting to see who will back down first. And then they’re both lunging forward, lips meeting angrily and hands scrabbling against one another. Virgil bites down on Janus’ lip sharply and he hears the other man hiss. 

Two strong, gloved hands are grabbing the front of Virgil’s hoodie and he presses him back completely against the wall, kissing the shorter man’s lips with bruising force. Virgil reaches up to grab Janus’ throat, trying to take back some control, twisting his head to the side as he crushes their mouths together once more. His body is thrumming with energy. 

Janus leans forward to press his hips against Virgil’s, pinning him effectively to the wall. They grind against one another frantically, the anger and irritation from their argument spurring them on. Janus can feel Virgil’s hard cock pressing against his thigh through his jeans. Virgil moans and digs his fingers into the soft skin on the human side of his face while angrily biting at the scales that cover his neck on the other side.

“You’re such a slut, Vee, you want this so much, don’t you?”, Janus hisses, rolling his hips forward to press his aching cock against the younger Side. He slips two fingers under Virgil’s chin and forces it up so their eyes lock. “You get so fucking turned on when we argue, you love this, don’t you?”, Janus leans in close to the other man’s lips and when he speaks their lips brush together. He bites down on Virgil’s bottom lip and Virgil hisses, raking his nails down the scales on his neck and onto his collarbone.

Janus suddenly rips away from him and grips Virgil’s face with both hands. “Color?” he spits out, still very pissed off but coming to his senses long enough to check the consent of his partner. “Green,” Virgil hisses, wrenching his face out of Janus’ grasp, “now shut up and fuck me.”

The next thing he knows, Virgil is on his back on the dark purple bedspread and Janus is on top of him. Their hands roughly tear away shirts and rip open buttons of jeans. Mouths meet again in a desperate kiss as Janus hooks his fingers into the waistband of Virgil’s boxers before tugging them down. He pulls back for a moment, looking down at the gorgeous man laying underneath him. Virgil’s eyes are bright, his mouth swollen and red, his hair a mess. He was breathing hard and staring back at him, his eyes unreadable. 

“Come on,” he taunts, looking defiant. Janus growls and attacks his neck with teeth and tongue, biting down on the pale, smooth skin. Virgil cries out and rolls his hips up in a desperate attempt to gain some friction against his cock. Janus snaps his fingers before closing around the bottle of lube that materializes next to him on the bed. Fingers coated, Janus reaches down and slowly circles Virgil’s opening, still angry but unwilling to hurt the other man. He slips one finger in and is rewarded with a gasp. He shifts his mouth to the opposite side of Virgil’s neck, feeling nails score down his back as he moves in and out of the younger man. “Such a little slut for me,” he murmurs against the flushed skin.

He tries to slide a second finger in next to the first but Virgil stops him, saying, “I don’t want your fingers, J, fuck me, now!” 

“Do you really want this?” Janus murmurs as he sits back on his heels and slowly covers his aching cock with lube, already anticipating the answer. 

“Yes damn it, just shut up and fuck me, J!” Virgil breathes, looking wrecked. Hands are gripping Virgil’s hips then and flipping him over roughly, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. Janus lines his slicked cock up against Virgil’s hole and slowly pushes into the tight heat in front of him. They both moan and Janus is thrilled to see Virgil’s hands tense and grab fistfuls of the purple blankets underneath his fingers. 

Once he bottoms out, he pauses to see if his lover is in any pain. “Hurry up, damn it,” Virgil growls. ‘Apparently not, then.’ Janus pulls away and thrusts back in quickly, hands gripping Virgil’s hips tightly, knowing there will be bruises on the pale skin tomorrow. 

“Yes,” Virgil cries, “come on J, I won’t break!” And he’s rolling his hips back to meet his thrusts, hard and fast. Janus sets a brutal pace, fucking him with everything he’s got and suddenly leans forward, lining his chest up to Virgil’s sweat slicked back. The bed is creaking underneath them with the force of their thrusts. Janus reaches forward and grips the other man’s throat, earning a pleased gasp from beneath him. 

“Come on,” Virgil whines, sounding desperate. 

Janus places a hand between Virgil’s shoulder blades and pushes him down roughly to the mattress. Virgil’s head and chest are pressed against the bed, his back arched and ass in the air. The younger Side’s hands flex and bury into the pillows as he moans at the change in angle. Janus groans as he fucks into Virgil even harder, his cock grazing the other man’s prostate and making him shudder with pleasure.

“Fuck, baby I’m…” Janus stutters out before slamming in and shooting come inside Virgil’s tight heat, his hips slowing until they stop completely several moments later. Breathing hard and pulling away, Janus grabs Virgil and flips him over onto his back on the bed. Virgil’s looking up at him silently and the anger seems to have faded, but there’s still something else in his gray eyes now, lurking beneath the surface. 

Pushing one of Virgil’s knees up to press against his chest, Janus reaches down and slides two fingers inside his hole, his come letting them slide into his ass easily. Virgil curses and throws his head back against the covers. Janus leans down to close his mouth over Virgil’s cock, taking it down as quickly as he can manage. Janus moves his fingers around for a moment before hearing Virgil moan loudly, and he quickly pushes in and out, stroking his prostate in time to the bobs of his head around Virgil’s cock. 

“J,” Virgil chokes out and Janus feels him tensing before his orgasm crashes over him. Hot come shoots down Janus’ throat and Virgil’s body clenches down around his fingers. He milks him through his orgasm, running his tongue along the bottom of Virgil’s cock until the other man gently shoves his head away as he hisses with sensitivity.

Janus is pulling back and taking a deep breath to collect himself when he hears Virgil gasping quietly. Brow furrowing, he quickly glances up to see the other man lying back against the pillows, one arm flung over his eyes. A sob wrenches its way out of Virgil’s throat before he can stop it and Janus is horrified, his stomach instantly roiling. 

This isn’t how it works, they fight, they fuck, the argument is over and they move on. ‘What was happening right now?’

He’s laying beside him in an instant, “Vee, what…?” he breathes, feeling helpless for once. Janus reaches out to lay a hand on Virgil’s chest but the other man jerks away, sobbing once more. He rolls over onto his side, facing away from Janus. 

“Just...over...overwhelmed…” Virgil stutters out, burying his tears in the pillow beneath his head, body curling up. Recognizing the onset of panic, Janus forces himself not to touch Virgil until he’s ready. He leads him through his breathing exercises, 4 - 7 - 8, several times, speaking quietly to the anxious Side. Once his cries soften and his breathing calms, Janus places a gentle hand on the other man’s shoulder, silently asking for permission to come closer. 

“Please,” Virgil sniffs, reaching a hand back to wrap around Janus’ arm and tug him up against his back. Janus pulls the sheet over both of their waists before surrounding him with his arms, cradling him close. They lie there for a long while, eventually both breathing quietly. 

Janus presses a soft kiss to the flushed skin of the shoulder in front of him, “Do you want to talk about it…” he trails off. 

“N-not really,” Virgil whispers, sniffing before snuggling back toward the man pressing against him. Janus hums, knowing that the healthy thing to do would be to discuss their previous conversation before they’d fallen into bed, seeing as it had gotten a little more vicious than usual. But he’s never been good at communicating through the difficult moments, it’s part of the reason they end up arguing so often. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into the back of Virgil’s neck, sliding their bodies closer together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Virgil is quiet for a long moment before finally whispering, “I’m sorry, J…” his voice cracking slightly. 

And Janus is pressing kisses to his hair, neck, shoulder, anywhere within reach, “I know, I’m sorry too, I got way too upset, baby.” 

He feels Virgil take a very deep breath, “J…?” He asks, so softly the other man almost doesn’t hear it. 

“Hmm?” He responds, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. 

“I- I can’t…I mean, we can’t...” his voice breaks off before he can finish the sentence and Janus feels his heart freeze. Virgil takes a shuddering breath and feels hot tears begin to slide down his cheeks once more. Janus leans back, moving his arm away from it’s warm embrace. 

“Vee are...are you breaking up with me?” He whispers, feeling nausea curling inside his stomach. ‘That must have been what he’s trying to say, what else would it be, you’re so fucking stupid thinking you’d make him happy, you useless-’ Janus’ ice cold thoughts are cut short as Virgil rolls over and fixes red, puffy eyes on his own. 

“No!” He reassures him quickly, reaching out to press one hand to the scaled side of Janus’ face, “but...I think maybe we need to talk to someone or something. Fighting like this isn’t healthy and we’re going to ruin this if we can’t get it under control…We go from being perfectly happy one moment to fighting or fucking like it’s the end of the world. It’s not healthy. ” More tears have started flowing from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. There are trails of black eyeliner smudged across his lovely face. Virgil sniffs quietly before reaching out to entwine one of his hands with Janus’. 

“Are you willing to go talk to someone? Maybe we could call Dr. Picani in the morning…?” Virgil’s voice is raw and uncertain as he fixes his eyes on Janus, just inches away from him. Virgil had seen Dr. Picani before on his own, of course, but they’d never scheduled a session as a couple.

Taking a moment for his words to sink in before becoming momentarily overwhelmed with relief, Janus agrees emphatically, “Of course! I’ll call his office tomorrow and we’ll get something set up.” He leans forward and wraps his arms around the anxious Side, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Okay, thank you,” Virgil gives him a watery smile before closing his eyes and snuggling closer against his chest. After a long moment of silence Virgil whispers brokenly, “I can’t stand to lose you again, J.”

Janus has his cheek pressed against the smaller man’s hair and feels his heart ache inside his chest at those words. He closes his eyes, feeling a tear slip out and down the human side of his face and into Virgil’s hair.

“I know,” he whispers, tugging Virgil closer as he tries to push down the rolling feeling inside his stomach. The anxious Side falls asleep quickly, his breathing evening and his face softening. Janus on the other hand, lies there holding Virgil for a very long time, his thoughts racing as doubt and fear creep in every few moments before he finally drifts into an uneasy sleep.

***  
Janus slowly blinks his eyes open as the first rays of light shine through the window. He stretches before looking over to see Virgil, still sleeping next to him. His face is smooth and peaceful during sleep, granting him a reprieve from his anxious thoughts and messy feelings for a short while. Janus lays there for a long while, just watching his lover sleep, his mind replaying all the highs and lows that had occurred the night before. Virgil stirs and his gray eyes blink open, snapping Janus out of his thoughts. 

“Morning, J,” he mumbles softly, a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. 

“Morning,” Janus answers, leaning forward to press a kiss against Virgil’s forehead, “did you sleep well?” The other man nods and snuggles closer, pressing their bare chests together before humming happily. 

“You seem much happier this morning Vee,” Janus observes gently, carding his fingers through the anxious Side’s hair. 

Virgil laughs once very softly, “I’m pretty sure I’ve needed to just cry and let things out that were stuck inside my head for like the past two weeks,” he explains. “When we finished last night it just kind of...hit me...like a tidal wave.” 

“Were you upset for the last two weeks because of me,” Janus asks, slightly horrified, feeling his heart drop once more. ‘Damn it, it was too early for this shit,’ he thought miserably as his stomach fluttered uncomfortably. 

Virgil pulls back enough to look up at the other man, “No! Oh it was just regular things, you know? Just stress from making the new video and trying to help Thomas see everyone but still be productive…” he pauses for a moment, looking sheepish, “But, our fight last night did put me over the edge,” he admits, “All those tears definitely started from everything that’s happening, not just from fighting with you, J, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Janus agrees, feeling his emotions calm slightly. 

“Come on,” Virgil says as he takes Janus’ hand and tugs him out of the bed. 

‘Maybe everything will be alright,’ Janus thinks as he gathers his things and follows Virgil towards the bathroom. ‘Dr. Picani has helped Virgil make lots of progress on his own, maybe this will be enough to help us, too.’ Janus shakes his head and breaks his train of thought as Virgil grins at him and tugs him into the shower, leaning up to kiss him gently.

Here’s to hoping, anyway.


End file.
